Wearable devices to calculate a mental state may include a camera that points away from a wearer and towards another person being observed. In addition, wearable devices may be in a field of view or sight line of the wearer. Additionally, wearable devices may not move to capture data. Moreover, only a single perspective may be provided. Such wearable devices, therefore, may increase relative inconvenience to a wearer, reduce relative reliability to calculate a mental state, etc. Thus, there is considerable room for improvement to determine a mental state.